


A Woven Thread

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Canon Relationships, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, babbling during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Richard, too many questions and not enough blowjobs. (A problem easily enough solved.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woven Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikibug13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/gifts).



"Tell me something you've never told anyone else," Alec says and Richard traces his hand along his spine, feels the tension and strain there.

"I love you," Richard says, and it's true, because no one else needs to know that he loves Alec, and because Alec is the only one that needs to be told.

Alec's face clouds, then clears, leaving him looking raw and hurt. "Tell me something real, Richard," and Richard would if Alec were in a different mood, would tell him a thousand secrets that wouldn't matter to anyone else, and a couple that would. He can't compare to the rise and fall of the heavens, but in bed with Alec, warm and settled, Richard can believe he's both unknown and worth knowing

But Alec never asks when he's actually in the mood to know, and Richard holds some things too close to volunteer without being asked.

Maybe the thing to do is to calm his mood, and then to tell him anyway. Richard rubs his hands against Alec's shoulders, and feels the way that he refuses to yield, refuses to relax. "That is real," Richard says.

"I would tell you anything, if you asked me," Alec protests then, and Richard wonders if he can change this mood, or if he'll only really be able to ride it out, to stay at Alec's side and hold him when it's broken.

"I know," Richard says, and he can tell that Alec wants to know why he doesn't ask, but it seems that he won't ask that question, not yet.

"Don't you think it matters?"Alec says instead.

"I know you," Richard says, and he drops a finger over Alec's lips, not enough to physically quiet him, but it does the trick. "Whether or not you think I do, and whether or not you know yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I know myself." Alec nips at Richard's finger, and while it doesn't hurt anything worth mentioning, Richard draws his hand back, point proven.

"Of course," Richard says, with a quiet humor that he knows Alec will pick up on, and then the other man is quiet for a moment, either digesting that or mustering his arguments. 

"Want to show me how well you know me?" Alec says after he's done so, and maybe it's taking the coward's way out but Richard lets his hand trail down Alec's spine and then lower, other hand joining to knead his ass.

"I think I would," Richard says.

Alec makes a noisy sound of protest when Richard attempts to draw back enough to collect the oil, so Richard changes tactics, hands trailing on the other man's thighs as he encourages him to flip over, as he moves his body down the bed.

"You're so far away," Alec says as his hands settle into Richard's hair, which Richard takes as a sign that he likes the current direction.

"Not so far as that." Richard leans in, his breath heavy on Alec's cock, and it's as always a joy to feel the way that Alec's hands tighten in his hair before his cock starts to stiffen, the way he's sensitive without being willing to admit it in so many words, no matter how loudly his body screams it.

Richard takes his time, and by the time he moves from licking to actually taking Alec's cock into his mouth, his lover's voice is heavy with need and his voice comes in pants. That doesn't stop him from talking, and Richard finds that encouraging even if the words aren't exactly traditional.

"You understand why the start of everything has to be heat, not cold?" Alec asks, because he always gets his most abstracted when Richard can't answer, can't contradict or offer something a little more grounded for Alec to respond to. Instead Alec builds himself up into spirals that stretch so thin that Richard can't believe they're real, can't believe that Alec could think them up if they weren't.

Richard's hands tighten against Alec's hip as he draws him deeper into his throat, tongue pressed flat between the base of his mouth and Alec.

"In the beginning there was light."

There's rather a lot that Richard could say to that, but that would require letting Alec go and he's only doing that when he needs to breathe, when his nose is pressed to Alec's rough hairs and his throat works too hard around his cock that he has to draw back. Maybe there's still a need for words then, or maybe there isn't, but they can be said later, when Richard's not making Alec lose his train of thought in pleasure, not making the words come out hurried rather than in their usual slow drawl.

"Do you think that they could--" and Richard doesn't get to find out who they are and what they could do or think, because Alec's hands slide free of Richard's hair to clamp down on his shoulders and Richard can taste his seed in his throat, and nothing matters so much then as Alec and what Richard has to offer him.

"I think that you might love me after all," Alec says when the moment is passed, after Richard has finished licking him clean and while Richard is pushing his sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead. Alec shifts from his back to his side, and Richard draws himself up to curl around the other man, his chin resting against Alec's shoulder and his lips against the lower lobe of his ear.

Richard doesn't say _told you so_ , but he's sure that Alec can feel his smirk. He can certainly feel the hardness of Richard's prick when he reaches between them, curling long fingers around him and letting his thumb flick over the tip. Alec's bare foot rubs against Richard's ankle, and the intimacy of that is enough to compensate for the fact that Alec isn't looking at him right now, that Richard can't see his satiation in his eyes.

There will be other times.


End file.
